echoesofmankindfandomcom-20200216-history
John Davis
"If this comes back to bite you in the ass, your fault." - After being let off the hook for the Lakewood massacre. Personality Not very trusting, but can have many personas when need be. He can be nice or cruel to get what is needed to get the job done. Persuasive to get people off of his back and has to change alias's frequently. Is extremely loyal. To those who follow him and those in a position of higher power. Appearance Through many appearance changes, John Davis started out as an ordinary wastelander, some basic pre-war clothing, until one faithful day. After being manipulated by the Enclave he grew out some facial hair and was formerly put into Enclave officer attire. After their defeat, he dressed in mercanary gear, it was life now to just look at what he once was, until the day he met up with Sam, who reforged the Enclave. For a new disguise he ended up wearing leather armor, cutting his hair and shaving. Skills and Attributes John Davis is good at militarist planning, considering once he was sold to the Enclave thats all they pounded into his head. As well as some of the sneaky stuff and how to persuade others to see things differantly. Slightly stronger than average and pretty smart, but he cannot take a hit to well, good thing he's lucky and hardly needs to. S: 6 P: 7 E: 3 C: 4 I: 7 A: 5 L: 8 History ' ' ''' '''Pre Seattle: John started out living in California, he never knew where exactly, or cared to ask. It was just another shitty place to him with the NCR enforcing laws and Enclave remnants from Navarro showing their heads every now and again. John Davis was a simple minded child and bashful. Although smart, if he thought something was a good idea he wouldn't second question it and it usually was a good idea, but John had his mixes of bad ideas before. One of said bad ideas was to go hunting after his fifteenth birthday, his good 'ol dad gave him a double barreled shotgun and decided it was time for him to see if he could use it. After a few hours of walking, about three molerats killed for meat, the son and his father stumble upon a radiation pit. The place was infested with feral ghouls. So many of them, they fought well, in fact it was sheerly the scatter from shotgun shells keeping them alive. Although both got pretty banged up Richard Davis ended up falling into the pit of radiation. John started dragging his father back to the town after he eventually climbed out, after so he was too exhausted to move on his own. Melissa Davis and John took care of Richard for a few weeks, but between the radiation from that pit and the bits from food and water, as well as having no real doctor, Richard eventually turned into a ghoul. Realizing what he was, he banished himself into that pit of radiation. After about three years, his mother found another lover and John felt he should leave, he was eighteen now, he felt he was ready. John walked north encountering a small expedition party of the Crimson caravan mapping out trade routes. He stayed with the group until he got to Portland Oregon, goddamn the place was awful. Every corner and alley-way you didn't know if you were gonna get shot at or a child was gonna run at you begging for food with a grenade in hand. It was sheer luck that John still had his legs by the time he got out of Portland after residing there for two years. Sighing with relief, his journey wasn't quite done yet. He decided to reside in Aberdeen Washington for some of his traveling career. He made a living buying and selling guns and hunting. It was a nice place got a decent reputation despite his bashfulness and had a good ten years of a run of the town, but he decided it was his time to go. He didn't see the town being able to do much should the NCR move north and did not want to be forced under their rule. He eventually decided to reside in Hoquiam washington, a rather large town like Portland, but quaint like Aberdeen. John decided for this to be his residency. Although the town was nice enough for the first five or so years, John saw the outside threat that he hated the most, ghouls. He quickly set up a militia and personally took safety under his control. After about five years, the towns council system started to become corrupt. After deciding it was for the best, John lay a bomb trap in the city hall and ran, never looked back panicking at what he had done. After the bombing, John changed into what seemed to be a more free man. Occasionally doing some sort of assassinations and sneaky destruction for those who paid high enough, he went from an innocent hunter to a rather different type of hunter. He had enough caps to hire a caravan to carry him across what was left to reach Olympia Washington. Olympia was an oversized Black Mountain. Full of muties and ghouls, all of which John was losing his mind to see this many mutated beings in one area. John strictly traveled alley ways, on top of roofs just wherever he can be while working his way out of this hell hole taking as many mutants as he can pick off with his sniper and explosive traps. Leading any human he can find to aid him in his goal to make Olympia a pure place. After some few months, he left, gave up as radio signals brought more and more muties in and he lost more and more men, he just couldn’t stand muties after this, they were ruthless in battle and he adopted some of that during his journey to Seattle. He passed through the south into the north, passing by Lakewood and Tacoma. Lakewood seemed to be deserted completely so he took some supplies and left. When he got to Tacoma however, it was filled with Followers of the Apocalypse, chuckled a little bit grateful that some intellectuals are in northern territory. They pointed John to Seattle where he could use his stealthy skills to make a pretty good living, another bashful mistake... Post Seattle: Now, John continued to head north until he passed out and was saved by the followers. he found himself in Seattle for a little bit doing mercenary work. He didn't really care anymore, although helpful now he just doesn't trust people and looks out for this in his small merc group. After about two years of clearing raiders and ghouls for small travel and petty sales groups, Johns men came under fire by an unknown group of soldiers, probably raiders but they sure as hell were more organized. They got the first shot off on Lucas, one of his younger guards, then Matt went down. The remaining three, Sally, Rob, and John ran for the metros seemingly impossible to find exit. The blood curtling sounds of automated fire being pinned at them and cracks of the bullet going off was unbearable, made it feel like they ran for hours. Eventually they got out and split. John did nothing but explore until he found a small island. Well, this innocent island ended up being property of the Monroe exchange. He snuck in not knowing this until told by a slave named Drew, he passed off one of his knives and then snuck off diving into the water. He was eventually caught the next morning by guards who saw him dive in and dragged him back. He eventually got sold into the Enclave... where he was forced to forget everything. He was trained to know only war, only Enclave, only America. Here starts the story of Lieutenant Briant, recruitment officer when the Enclave did that. After getting Davian and Lucius into Americas cause, he tried open recruitment in Lakewood, where they were housing a mutant. Some of "Davis's" hatred for ghouls came back, same thing to him just bigger, but not being an idiot was only passive aggressive with the town eventually backing down for the sake of that at least one towny named Anthony Hall was willing to let him be on his way.. Reporting this information to Colonel Cauldwin, he soon ordered that town liberated of all those impure to Americas cause, everyone followed him. He set off a flare and it was a go, Davis and his squad alongside the Colonel was having the town be forced to retreat until the Emerald trade Co. and BoS elder arrived. They were gunned down and knocked out, the Colonel never to be seen from again. After an intensive trial, the fools let them all go free. Briants words upon leaving were "If this comes back to bite you in the ass, your fault."After the verdict was drawn, a new face to the wasteland showed up, Sam, captain of Enclave. After Same followed him in a caravan, the two instantly saw each other as former Enclave, being disarmed Sam threatened Briant to death with a combat knife should he not rejoin the Enclave and tell her everything, he accepted the offer to be put back to service. There they meet Westin at the old base, just looking at it. Seeing him as a potential threat they had him come along with them. For a bit they stayed in the bunker until they overheard someone entering through the blast doors, after so they immediately destroyed evidence and data of them existing and fled to an Island, Walsh Island. In his new life, new leader, new location and just new everything. He was sent to dispose of Lucius, a former Enclave and to recruit Davian, the other former Enclave. As he was going to execute Lucius, a man named Stephen came up to them, planning to kill both of them, Stephen said he wanted to enlist. To see his trust he had Stephen kill Lucius rather than do it himself. He still mourns a bit for the loss of Lucius and has taken to letting his anger out through bombs. After sending Stephen on a mission to spy on the NCR, well, after he was let out of Enclave prison. Stephen died, he heard that Sam had something to do with it. Slowly being driven mad that two of squad members and former members deaths were on his hands he went in for one more bombing. After which, he was shot in the legs by a Mr.Kelley for misfiring a sniper round into his leg when trying to assassinate the elder of the BoS. Now with limited mobility after many doctor examinations hes able to take the wheel a bit more calmly and less bashful. Upon his return he found a note saying he was promoted to captain and was to be left in charge. After a few weeks, Davian and Briant succefully bombed the BoS leaving a flag to pin the NCR. Unfortunatly, a bit after a failed mission Briant was executed... may he live on his life with those he feels were killed because of him, Lucius, Stephen, today we join in hell. Category:Character